Bloodlines
Bloodlines Throughout the story, the term 'Bloodline' appears quite often. A variety of bloodlines exist, each with their own peculiarities. Bloodlines can be classified as either a Noble Bloodline, or Special Bloodline. It is very common for those with bloodlines to possess spirit power, though there has yet to be a direct correlation between the two, (other than the fact that Blue-Cloak or higher ranked World Spiritists can grant Spirit Power to others). Those with bloodlines, be it Noble or Special, possess superior bodies to those without a bloodline. They possess greater bodily strength, speed, reflexes, and so forth, resulting in greater overall Battle Power. In this way, Bloodlines grant power comparable to Divine Bodies. Divine Bodies have little need for cultivation resources as they naturally possess all the energies of cultivation within their bodies from birth. A person with a Divine Body only needs to comprehend the power of each next rank / realm. This is increasingly difficult. In contrast to Divine Bodies, Bloodline possessors require only to consume vast quantities of cultivation resources. Bloodlines can easily break through ranks and realms of cultivation without any need for comprehending the new level of power. However, the "vast quantities of cultivation resources" required for consumption greatly increases with each rank, and especially each realm of cultivation. It is also stated that higher quality bloodlines will require even more compared to lower quality bloodlines, but in return the individual will be more powerful at each level of cultivation. Because of this, higher level Bloodlines are said to be superior to most Divine Bodies in terms of overall Battle Power. Inherited Bloodlines The origins of Noble Bloodlines have yet to be explained as of translated chapter 751. These bloodlines are naturally passed down through reproduction. Those with higher density/purity noble bloodlines have greater natural talents in martial cultivation. Bloodlines have The Noble Bloodlines progress in a very specific ranked order. Those who possess a noble bloodline can attempt to acquire the legacy of a higher ranked noble bloodline to evolve their own noble bloodline rank. One special characteristic that sets Noble Bloodlines apart from Special Bloodlines is that the character for the Noble Bloodline (Royal: 辟 | Imperial: 御) will manifest on the individual's forehead when they draw upon the power of their noble bloodline. The character can also be forced to manifest when the individual is greatly pressured by powerful bloodline. Bloodlines are also separated by purity. An example is when Jiang Wushang gets his first Imperial Bloodline on Eastern Sea Region, it was not as pure as when he gets the upgrade on Imperial Bloodline on Overlord Domain Arc. Bloodline Ranks: # Royal Bloodline (Ex: Jiang Dynasty) # Emperor/Imperial Bloodline (Ex: Nangong Imperial Clan) # Heaven Bloodline (Ex: Chu Celestial Clan) #*Owner of Heaven Class Bloodline, after reaching half ancestor cannot promote cultivation when they have enough resources unless they cultivate a punishment mysterious art. #*# Mortal Punishment Mysterious Art: Start cultivation in the Martial King Realm. #*# Earth Punishment Mysterious Art: Start cultivation in the Half Emperor Realm. #*# Heaven Punishment Mysterious Art: Start cultivation in the Martial Emperor Realm. #*# Divine Punishment Mysterious Art: Start cultivation in the Half Ancestor Realm. # Divine Bloodline (Ex: Chu Hanxian ) # Ancestral Bloodline (Ex: Chu Feng's mother Clan) Special Bloodlines The origin of Special Bloodlines have yet to be explained as of translated chapter 751. Special bloodlines are not necessarily passed down through reproduction, but can somehow be granted. This remains an unexplained mystery at this time. Monstrous Beasts tend to have Special Bloodlines, and can be granted to other Monstrous Beasts, even those of vastly different species. (The Monstrous Monkey King explains that he granted his special bloodline to his 5 disciples, the 5 Monster Kings of Thousand Monster Mountain.) Like Noble Bloodlines, those with Special Bloodlines will also have achievements in martial cultivation that is superior to normal cultivators. Special Bloodlines appear to be similar to Divine Bodies in that each Special Bloodline has a unique power that must be comprehended to use. Chu Feng's 9-Colored Divine Lightnings fall into the category of Special Bloodline. Unlike a Noble Bloodline, no special character appears on Chu Feng's forehead when he uses the power of the Divine Lightnings. Chu Feng's Divine Lightnings appear to have their own intelligence and, like Secret Skills, must give Chu Feng their approval for him to use their power to the fullest. On a special occasion after seeing his 3rd fiancée Zi Ling injured, Chu Feng subconsciously summoned the Yellow Lightning and Blue Lightning outside of his body to attack. However, he retains no memory of how he did it. As of chapter 751, Chu Feng has fused 4 of the 9 Divine Lightnings into his blood. However, he has yet to establish communication with the Divine Lightnings, yet to comprehend the Divine Lightning's origin & power, and yet to gain the approval of the Divine Lightnings. Noble Bloodlines (World Spirits) Like Humans and Monstrous Beasts, World Spirits also possess Bloodlines. World Spirits can possess Noble Bloodlines. Eggy (Milady Queen) is one such example of a World Spirit possessing a bloodline. The 8 giant World Spirits of the Beast Spirit World which the Monstrous Monkey King summoned to eat Jie Shi, the Jie Clan & their allies in Chapter 472 are all world spirits with Noble Bloodlines. There has yet to be any information provided as to if Noble Bloodlines are like Inherited Bloodlines, being passed down from generation-to-generation and ranked, or similar to Special Bloodlines. Eggy and the 8 unnamed beast world spirits are said to have Noble Bloodlines, and are considered Nobility among World Spirits. Their noble bloodlines make them stronger than normal world spirits of the same spirit world, much like humans and monstrous beasts with bloodlines being stronger than normal cultivators. It is hinted that, like humans and monstrous beasts with bloodlines, world spirits with bloodlines also need dramatically increasing cultivation resources to progress in cultivation rank. However, as world spirits refine source energy from living beings and unrefined corpses, acquisition of cultivation resources is less problematic for world spirits. Category:Ranks and Battle Power